


One, little taste~

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BL, Blood Kink, Boy x boy, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, biting kink, maybe a two-shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta wants Kaneki to admit he wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, little taste~

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is not English, so bare with me. This is not beta'd either. Feel free to point out any mistakes and constructive criticism is always welcomed. XD
> 
> Enjoy!! ~☆
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters. (Obviously. :p)
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

\--

His hands stilled, soft material slipping through his fingers and falling into his lap. Slowly he raised his head, eyes slightly narrowed as they observed the scene. His head titled slightly to his right side and a grin tugged at the corners of his normally straight and set lips. He saw Kaneki waver, stopping in his tracks and eyeing the door which led to Uta's apartment above the shop. He listened, skilled ears picking up the sudden hitch of Kaneki's heartbeat and then the quickened beats following. Kaneki's eyes widened and he cautiously sniffed the air to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Kaneki's breathing slowed and he gave shallow chokes, lifting a hand and hurriedly pressing the back of it against his mouth. 

His eyes barely fluttered, nostrils filling with the sweet,delicious scent. A low groan rumbled in the back of his throat and his other hand darted to catch the hem of his shirt, eyes snapping wide open. He spun around, tripping over his own feet and stumbling into the counter. His eyes darted around to find Uta, wide and bewildered. He caught sight of the raven-head, who, much to Kaneki's surprise, sat motionless and stared directly at the boy. His normally bored and fathomless eyes held a strange glint and it seemed like he wanted to break out in a fit of laughter. 

"Something the matter, Kaneki? Are you feeling ill?" 

Kaneki found himself blushing and wanting to stick his head in the ground. 

"N-no!" He chuckled nervously, "I'm fine, Uta-san."

"Are you certain?"

Uta motioned towards the hand tugging at Kaneki's hem, stretching what he knew was one of the boy's favourite shirts.

Kaneki let out a soft yelp and his left hand joined the right, stretching the fabric further.

"Actually," another anxious chuckle, "I t-think I need to get some fresh air. My head feels a little woozy." 

Kaneki didn't wait for a reply, hurrying around the counter and making a break for the door. Uta's movements were too quick and Kaneki failed to escape, the ghoul blocking the exit. 

"You're hard, aren't you?" 

"Ehh?!" Kaneki vigorously shook his head from side to side.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Kaneki. Such a alluring scent could be very arousing."

"I-I don't know what you're talking a-about, Uta-san! I'll just b-be in my way." 

Uta stepped forward, a hand wrapping around one of Kaneki's arms. He tugged it as he walked, pulling Kaneki along. 

"U-Uta-san!" Kaneki was dragged after him, "Where are we going?" 

"I'm going to show you something." 

They went through the back door, following the rusty staircase to another door, which was Uta's apartment. Uta opened the door, pulling Kaneki inside and locking the door behind them. He let the boy go, moving to stand a few steps away from him. 

"W-what?" Kaneki questioned, uncomfortable underneath Uta's intense gaze. 

If he didn't know any better, he'd say Uta resembled a starving hunter, closely watching its prey and ready to pounce at any moment. 

"Let go of your shirt, you're stretching it."

"N-no, it's fine."

"So you are hard?" Uta pressed.

"No!"  Kaneki blushed even more.

"Then take away your hands." 

Kaneki looked down at his hands, shaking his head and clutching his shirt closer.

"Wait here." 

Uta vanished, then appearing just as quickly as he left. Kaneki swallowed the lump in his throat, not looking at Uta but rather at the box resting on Uta's palms. Uta slid it onto the dining table where he usually worked on his masks, and turned to Kaneki.

"What...is that?" 

"This is the cause of your little...predicament. Isn't it?"

"I don't.." Kaneki's lip quivered and his nostrils flared. 

It was so _fresh_.

"Come on." He  beckoned him closer.

Kaneki didn't want to go any closer but his feet were already moving, stopping when he was right next to Uta. Their arms barely brushed when Uta moved to open the chilled box, pushing the lid off and sliding it onto the table surface. Kaneki's breath hitched, his shoulders shuddering slightly as he scanned the inside. Inside, was a fresh heart and several viles of blood resting in top of each other. His heartbeat drummed in his ears, his throat burned and his stomach churned. He felt dizzy, the delectable scent filling his nose and is tongue almost tasting it.

 

Heat suddenly pooled in his lower abdomen and a dull ache just a few inches lower. His fingers slowly grazed the side of the box, tracing the rim before he snapped out of it and yanked his hand away as if he had been burned. Uta pulled out a vile, popping it open and letting the sweet stench fill the air. Sweat formed on Kaneki's forehead and he moved away, his back hitting the side of the table as he turned to the side. Uta swirled the contents around before tipping the bottle  letting some of the liquid slowly pour onto his fingers.

The bright crimson created quite a contrast against his pale skin as it flowed down his digits, Kaneki's eyes not leaving it for a second. Uta closed the vile, putting it down and holding his hand out to Kaneki. 

"Here, have a taste." 

"I-I can't." His voice cracked.

"You haven't killed anyone, Kaneki."

"I just can't, Uta-san." 

The crimson started flowing down his wrist and he raised his hand to his mouth, tongue darting out to swipe at the liquid. He lapped at it until most of it was gone, smearing the last of it over his lips. He tapped Kaneki's lips with a finger, leaving a small smudge of blood in his wake. Instinctively Kaneki licked at it, not able to control the ghoul side. Again, his lip quivered as he studied his body with wide eyes. The corners of Uta's mouth quirked and he reached out to touch Kaneki's hand. Hesitantly Kaneki let go of the fabric, raising his head to look at the pale ghoul. Uta pulled his hand away and stepped closer, inches away from him.

"U-Uta." 

Uta's fingers brushed against Kaneki's pants, feeling the obvious arousal there. Kaneki yelped, hands flying to grab hold of Uta's biceps. Uta licked his lips, feeling his own length stirring. He applied more pressure and Kaneki moaned, fingers digging into Uta's skin. Kaneki pulled and clumsily pressed his mouth against Uta's, needing to taste and feel more of the hot pleasure. Uta obeyed, opening his mouth and slipping bis tongue inside Kaneki's mouth and letting their breath mingle. 

He continued rubbing the boy, drawing out lewd little whimpers which was music to his ears. Kaneki's head swam and his body burned, Uta's touches spreading fire wherever they went. He cried out when Uta's hand slipped into his pants and his fingers grazed Kaneki's erection. He almost wanted to cry when the hand disappeared again, before it was replaced with something else. Uta hauled him up onto the table, wrapping Kaneki's legs around his waist and rocking his hips into Kaneki's. 

"Nngah!"

"I told you, little one."

_One taste is all you need to throw the doubt away._

_~☆~_

**Author's Note:**

> Second part with a little more smut maybe? Hope this was to your liking & Thanks for reading!! :3


End file.
